


Friends Don’t Lie (They Help)

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post Season 3, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Steve wishes he could pick Billy up and carry him to bed, but he’s not that strong. El, quite literally, lends a helping hand.





	Friends Don’t Lie (They Help)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruma_aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/gifts).



> For a dear friend. <3

When Steve was dating Nancy, his strength was never an issue. Many a time he picked her up and spun her around, threw her over his shoulder when they were messing around, scooped her up and carried her upstairs if she was too tired to walk. He loved doing it, too. Being affectionate is the most natural way for him to express his emotions. He’d love to be able to pick Billy up, especially now that he’s got healing wounds, but it’s impossible. Billy’s, for lack of better words, ripped. He can – and has – picked Steve up multiple times, but Steve can’t return the favour.

They’re at the cabin tonight. Joyce and Hopper have gone away for the weekend, leaving Steve and Billy to look after El. The young girl is sat in the armchair, knees to her chest as _Sixteen_ _Candles_ plays. Steve’s sat on the end of the couch. One hand is holding open his book, the other running through Billy’s hair. He’s about to ask him a question when suddenly there’s a loud snore from him, startling both Steve and El.

El puts her hand on her chest, looking over at her friends to ensure they’re okay, before turning her attention back to the TV, resting the side of her head against the back of the chair.

Steve on the other hand keeps his eyes on Billy, brushing some stray strands of hair behind his ear. His face is one of the few places he isn’t injured. Steve’s thumb brushes over Billy’s cheek, deciding he’ll just have to wake him when they go to bed.

“I have an idea,” El says, sitting forward in her seat, “stand up.”

“Huh?”

“Stand up.” El does so herself, tucking her hair behind both ears.

Curious as to what she has planned, Steve does he’s told. He stands slowly, moving a pillow under Billy’s head.

“Put your arms under him.”

Steve cocks an eyebrow. “What? Why?”

“Do it,” El insists with a look she’s undoubtedly learnt from Hopper.

Steve slots his arms under Billy, his hands hooking round to rest against his back. “Now what.”

“Count to three and lift.”

Before Steve can argue, El’s focusing on Billy with her arm stretched out, hand slightly bent at the wrist and fingers spread out. Steve counts to three, lifts, and with the help of El, Billy’s laid in his arms with no problem whatsoever.

They take Billy to the bedroom, the two of them helping one another in laying him down on the bed. When he is, Steve uses a tissue to wipe El’s nose. “Thanks kid.”

El flashes him a smile and returns to the living room.

Steve tucks Billy into bed, kissing his forehead. It’d been nice to have him in his arms, it’d felt good. Right. He returns to the lounge to find El sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, swatting Steve’s hand away when he steals a piece directly out of her hand. Nevertheless, she offers Steve the bowl and lets him take a handful.

“Friends don’t lie,” she tells him, eyes never leaving the TV, “but they do help.”


End file.
